<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what he wants, what he needs, and everything he deserves by fallingfromthetrapeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465910">what he wants, what he needs, and everything he deserves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromthetrapeze/pseuds/fallingfromthetrapeze'>fallingfromthetrapeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(light ball torture), BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Subspace, Vibrators, bc our collective husband (see: everybody's husband tumblr post) loves his bf &amp; kent loves him too, the sappiest smut I've written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromthetrapeze/pseuds/fallingfromthetrapeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him like this, Jeff wants to wrap Kent up in his arms and protect his open and vulnerable heart from the world, from anything that might just eat him up. At the same time, he finds himself wanting to be the thing that does. He wants to take everything Kent gives him and swallow him whole, to take him and lay him down and spread out all pretty just to spend hours taking him apart bit by bit so Kent’s sobbing and shaking and loving every second of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what he wants, what he needs, and everything he deserves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/gifts">stevie_RST</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/gifts">theladymondegreen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kerry and Flor, my constant enablers and the ones who will deadass send me any sort of random post, sentence, video, or scenario and accurately predict that I'm going to start writing a snoppet for them right away.</p><p>....stop calling me out for my lack of self control. I'm very aware I have over 40 drafts sldhfklhdskl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kent’s breaths start coming quicker and quicker as he feels himself approaching his release. With a groan, he digs his feet into the ground and tries to stop himself.  "Jeff. Jeff.  <em>Please</em>, sir. <em><strong>I can’t</strong></em>. Fuck, I'm gonna—gonna come," he warns, his voice sounding more and more desperate with every word. A second later, Jeff abruptly pulls his hand away and Kent keens for it. He lurches forward slightly in his chair, a knee jerk reaction to the sudden feeling of whiplash his boyfriend gave him. Panting softly, Kent lets his head fall onto the cushioned back of his chair. </p><p>"Good boy," Jeff says softly as he runs his hand through Kent's hair. He continues gently smoothing down his cowlick as Kent comes down from his high and Kent can’t help but lean into his touch. When Kent’s calmed down enough, Jeff slides his hand down to cup his cheek and in turn, Kent presses a kiss to his palm. Then, he lifts his head and holds his dom's gaze as best he can. He can feel his eyes glossing over as his mind begins pulling him into that floaty, euphoric headspace of his and he tries to resist it. </p><p>The soft and tender moments in their scenes always had this uncanny way of gently—and nearly irresistibly—coaxing him into subspace, even farther and faster than what the focus activities of the scenes could ever manage on their own. Then again, those activities weren’t all that scenes were about anyhow. No matter the activity they chose, be it temperature play, impact play—or, in the case of today’s scene, edging and delayed gratification—none of it mattered without the dynamic between the two of them. These moments with Jeff made their bond shine through in ways that never failed to make Kent feel warm and soft inside. Still, as much as he wants to drift and let go, to let his dom take the reins from him, Kent also wants to stay present with Jeff for at least a little while longer.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Kent begs. His voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks. Even as he begs for his release, he knows that one word from Jeff, and Kent will continue holding on for as long as Jeff wants. He knows that at the end of it all, Jeff will hold him and praise him. He’ll look at him like Kent’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. He’ll tell him how proud he is and how good Kent was for him. And really, that’s all Kent needs. He wants it more than anything. Jeff glances somewhere behind Kent—probably at the clock they have on the wall—and makes a humming noise.</p><p>"Not yet, okay? Just a little while longer, I promise." Kent makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a whimper, but nods his head anyway. He takes a deep breath, straightens his arms as much as he can within the binds of the soft rope, and shifts to sit up straighter as he prepares for what’s to come next. "Good boy,” Jeff croons. “You're so, <em>so</em> good for me, Kent." He pets Kent’s hair again and Kent absolutely melts as Jeff presses their lips together. Kent leans forward slightly, chasing the bit of contact as his boyfriend pulls away. </p><p>"Please," he says again, begging for more contact. It feels like the eight-hundredth time he’s repeated that word and at this point, Kent’s almost sure it’s the only word in his vocabulary. His pleas are met with a fond chuckle and he's soon rewarded with another gentle, lingering kiss. </p><p>"Okay, okay,” Jeff laughs against Kent's lips as Kent tries desperately to deepen it. “You are so <em>needy</em> today.” The grin is evident in his voice as he speaks so Kent doesn’t mind his chirping. He runs his tongue across Kent's lips and obliges him, deepening their kiss as Kent opens up to let him in. His hands run up and down Kent's chest, hips, and abs. He pulls him close, as if he can't get enough, even with Kent right there with him, bound and captive to be his and his alone. </p><p>Jeff lets their tongues meet and dance together for a moment before moving on. He teases the roof of Kent’s mouth until he feels Kent shiver beneath him, then pulls away slightly, and briefly nips at his lower lip before diving in again. Kent lets out a helpless moan and Jeff can’t help but lose himself in it. He surges forward, towering over Kent. Placing both hands on Kent’s hips, Jeff pins him down and cages him in to make him feel small and vulnerable, just the way he likes. The sounds of their moans fill the room for a few long minutes and it takes all the willpower Jeff has to pull away. Panting softly, he sits back down and reaches out to caress Kent’s cheek. "C'mon, babe. Just a little bit more. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>"Yes,” comes Kent’s immediate response. “Yes, please. Anything. Wanna be good for you."</p><p>"You <em>are</em> good for me, Kent. Always." Jeff grins at the soft whimper he receives for his praises.</p><p>"Love you. Love you so much, sir. I—" He shushes Kent, not unkindly, and pets his hair. </p><p>"I love you too," he says and revels in the desperate sob Kent lets out in response to the sudden pressure of a sleeve closing around his cock. The vibrator it's attached to whirs away at the highest setting and Kent squirms, unsure if he wants to thrust into it or pull away. And Jeff, being the shithead that he is, just laughs. "I know, I know. Not fair that I did that while you were distracted. Couldn’t help it. You get all surprised and frustrated and desperate. It’s cute, babe.”</p><p>"You're—you're so. <em>God, fuck</em>, sir. You're so—" he cuts himself off with a low growl and pulls at the rope that’s keeping him almost immobile and pressed against the chair.</p><p>"Hm? I'm what, babe? What were you going to say?" Jeff switches the vibrator to its lowest setting and begins turning it higher notch by notch as he slides the sleeve up and down his boyfriend’s shaft. Kent shakes his head quickly, not daring to finish his earlier statement. Jeff places a hand on Kent's thigh and applies a bit of pressure to stop Kent from closing his legs. </p><p>"Weeereee you going to say...evil?" He quickly slides the vibrator to its highest setting. It vibrates so hard around him that it honestly begins to hurt and Kent is. So. Damn. <em>Gone </em>for it. Kent's feet twist and dig into the ground beneath him as he tries not to lose it. "Unfair?" Jeff slides the notch back down to its lowest setting and Kent’s shaking from the sudden change. </p><p>"Mean? Why, because I'm giving you everything you <em>need</em> and nothing you <em>want</em>?" He turns it back up to its highest and twists the sleeve before pulling up and off Kent completely. Kent bucks up, desperately chasing his release. </p><p>"<em>Pleasepleaspleaseplease</em>. I want—I wanna—” Kent tries to compose himself so Jeff can find a bit of sense in his words, but it doesn’t work. His words still come out in a flurry of jumbled, cut-off, nearly incoherent ramblings in his desperate need to be heard. “I <em><strong>need </strong></em>to. Gotta come. <em><strong>Please,</strong></em> just let me come." </p><p>Jeff hums and seems to consider this. He shuts the vibrator off, sets it aside, and leans forward in his chair. He reaches down to cup Kent’s balls gently. A weak moan falls from Kent’s lips in response. <em>'Fuck, yes. Finally,'</em> he thinks to himself. And when he lets out a sigh of relief, Jeff closes his hand around Kent’s balls and squeezes, <strong>hard</strong>. </p><p>Kent’s heels push against the ground and he thrashes in place, crying out loudly. Jeff twists his hand, and though Kent knows he must have at some point, he can’tremember feeling <em>anything</em> more painful in his life. Tears stream down his cheeks and <em>god</em> if he doesn’t almost come right then and there. </p><p>“Just because you <em>want</em> something, doesn’t mean you <em>need</em> it. And it <em><strong>definitely</strong></em> doesn’t mean you’re just gonna get it, babe. At least, not until I think you’ve earned it.” Jeff slackens his grip and gently rubs the abused area. “You know, as much as I love hearing you beg, I think you’re starting to forget who’s in charge here.” Kent shakes his head, vigorously denying that statement. “Who’s in charge, Kent? Who decides what you need and whether you get to come or not?”</p><p>“You are, sir. You’re in charge. You decide. Fuck, Swoops. <em>More, <strong>please</strong></em>,” he says quickly, words slurred. Jeff laughs and lets that bit of begging slide this time. It’s clear Kent is starting to lose himself and like he said, Jeff loves to hear Kent beg. He squeezes down on him again, briefly this time, but just as hard as before. His actions are met with a strangled cry, just short of a shout.</p><p>“And what did I say, babe? Hmm?” Jeff watches as Kent’s head tips back, his lips parting slightly as his eyes finally glaze over. <em>‘God, he looks gorgeous,’</em> Jeff thinks. And he really means it. Kent looks absolutely breathtaking, all dazed and vulnerable, completely giving in to Jeff and trusting him with everything he is. Still, Jeff asked him a question and he needs an answer. “C’mon, Kent. Come back to me for a sec,” he murmurs and leans in for another kiss. </p><p>For a minute or so, he keeps it slow, gentle, and loving. It’s the kind of kiss that always makes Kent swoon and melt, the kind that makes him putty in Jeff’s hands. Jeff lets him get lost in it for a while. Then, he bites down on Kent’s bottom lip gently and pulls, grinning when he’s met with a high-pitched whine. “Are you with me now?” Kent nods and Jeff kisses his cheek. “I need a verbal answer, bud.”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir,” Kent responds after a moment. His voice sounds a little hoarse so Jeff makes a mental note to make sure he gets a lot of water after this is all over, not that he wasn’t going to originally. He simply wants to make extra sure that Kent gets the treatment he—Jeff shifts his head back to the present before he gets distracted. He takes Kent’s chin in his hand and tilts it back slightly before leaning in to trail kisses down his neck. </p><p>“What did I say earlier, babe,” he asks again. He begins sucking and nipping at Kent’s skin as he waits for a response. After a few moments, he glances up and sees that Kent is trying and struggling to remember what exactly he is referring to. “What did I say when you asked me if you could come,” he reminds him patiently and goes back to mouthing at Kent’s adam's apple when he sees a look of recognition spread across Kent’s face.</p><p>“Y-you said,” Kent pauses to shake the cloudiness from his mind. “You said soon, sir. You said I just had to w-wait a bit longer,” Kent says, voice trembling slightly as he speaks. Jeff hums and rubs Kent’s thigh slowly. </p><p>“I did, didn’t I? And do you believe me, Kent? Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kent says immediately. There isn’t a single shred of hesitation in his voice and Jeff smiles wide. He feels his chest get so much fuller and his heart beats faster as he eyes Kent’s determined and sure expression. It was the same expression Kent had the first time Jeff realized he was in love with Kent Parson. When Kent gave him that look, he felt every bit of the trust and faith Kent had in him. He felt the bond they had together. He felt so absolutely <em>invincible</em>. </p><p>In this context, feeling that way should be silly. But, it's the furthest thing from that as possible. It feels right. He has Kent’s trust, has Kent’s love, and he knows he can give every bit of that back to him in turn. He knows he can make Kent feel the same way Kent makes him feel. He knows it because that’s them. That’s how they are and there’s something untouchably, irreplaceably <em>magical</em> in that.</p><p>“Okay, good. Then, <em>trust me</em> when I say ‘soon’. Trust that I can take care of you, Kent. Trust that I know what you <em>need</em>.”</p><p>“I do. I do, I promise. I always do, Jeff. I trust you.”</p><p>“There’s my good boy.” Jeff pulls him into another kiss and wraps his hand around Kent’s cock. He strokes him firmly, letting his hand slide up and down and twisting at the head as he swallows down every gasp and whimper that comes from Kent’s mouth. He lets out a low groan himself when he feels Kent beginning to leak pre-come, making a mess of both himself and Jeff. Jeff continues until Kent’s dripping wet and then pulls his hand away. He gazes up at his boyfriend again and finds him struggling to stay present. His heart throbs at the sight and he grins a little apologetically. <em>’Whoops.’ </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s okay, babe. I’ve got you. I’m here. Thank you for being so good for me. Go ahead and let go for me now. I’ll take care of you, Kenny, <em>I promise</em>.” </p><p>Kent gives him a gracious nod and leans in for a kiss, which Jeff gives him happily. They make out until Kent’s movements begin to slow and when he’s sure that Kent’s drifted back down, Jeff pulls away. “You’re so good for me, Kent. So damn good. How’d I get so lucky to have you, huh?” He kisses Kent’s forehead, his cheek, his chin, presses several kisses along his jawline, and finally one at the crook of his neck. Then, he picks up the vibrator again and slips the sleeve down over Kent’s cock. He grins when Kent shivers and groans. </p><p>Jeff starts off easy, switching the vibe to its lowest setting. He shushes Kent softly and caresses his hip with his free hand while the vibrator pushes Kent slowly toward the edge again. “That’s it, babe. You’re doing great.” He flips the switch to its second setting and is rewarded with Kent moaning loudly into his ear. Kent stammers out something incoherent in between his panting breaths and his chants of <em>“yes”</em>, <em>“please”</em>, and <em>“so, so good, sir.”</em> </p><p>Jeff watches him to make sure he doesn’t push Kent too far. When his body starts to seize up again, Jeff lifts the sleeve up and away from him. Kent jolts, causing his chair to rock back and forth before it finds stability again. He shakes his head and slumps down as he recovers. A bit of drool slips out of his mouth and joins the nearly dry tear tracks on his face. He looks an absolute mess and Jeff’s sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful in all of his twenty-eight years of life.</p><p>He holds Kent’s shaft out of the way with one hand and gently begins tapping on Kent’s balls with the other. He continues this steadily even as Kent begins squirming and thrashing through it. “<em>Yesyesyesyes,</em> <em>Jeff</em>. <em>Sir</em>. That’s <em>so</em> good, fuck. <strong>Yes</strong>.” Before long, Kent’s whimpering and whining loudly again. “Sir, I—Please don’t stop pl—wait. Oh, fuck. No, Jeff, I’m gonna come. Gonna—I need. You gotta sto—” Kent cuts off his warning with a groan as Jeff pulls away again.</p><p>	“Good boy,” Jeff murmurs, sounding a little breathless himself. He can’t tear his eyes away from Kent. His flushed skin, his glassy eyes, the way he’s so damn close to losing it all. Seeing Kent this desperate, this messy, this close to breaking and still pulling himself back from the edge because <em>Jeff </em>told him to, because <em>Jeff’s </em>permission and approval is something he not only needs but actively craves makes Jeff think—well, Jeff has always been aware of the kind of control, the kind of power Kent gives him. It always makes his head swim and his heart feel like it’s going to burst out of his chest because he knows how difficult that can be for someone, especially someone who’s been hurt before the way Kent has, but Kent makes it seem like giving something that sacred to someone like Jeff is so damn easy. And Jeff knows it isn’t. </p><p>He knows how hard it is for Kent to trust people. The fact that Kent is willing to trust Jeff this much never ceases to amaze him. It’s especially in moments like this that Jeff can really feel it, that he can really see it. He can see Kent laying himself bare, giving Jeff everything he has and everything he is. And Jeff knows he’s just the lucky bastard who gets to decide what to do with all that. </p><p>Seeing him like this, Jeff wants to wrap Kent up in his arms and protect his open and vulnerable heart from the world, from anything that might just eat him up. At the same time, he finds himself wanting to be the thing that does. He wants to take everything Kent gives him and swallow him whole, to take him and lay him down and spread out all pretty just to spend hours taking him apart bit by bit so Kent’s sobbing and shaking and loving every second of it. </p><p>It takes a while for Kent to come back down from it, but when he does, Jeff’s there waiting for him. “Okay,” he says, voice firm and full of resolve despite its low volume and airiness. “I want you to come for me then, Kent.” And though his mind isn’t all there, the look Kent gives him is one of endless gratitude, relief, and goddamn unadulterated joy. Jeff notes how there’s a little bit of disbelief in it too and it’s simultaneously the funniest thing in the world and not at all amusing. </p><p>He glances at the clock for a brief moment before his gaze is pulled right back to Kent again. He doesn’t want to look away. Distantly, he knows that it’s been almost two hours since they started so he hums affirmatively. “Yeah. You’ve earned it, bud.” He lingers a moment longer before nodding decisively and letting the wired intensity drift out of his body with a large exhale. <em>‘This is about Kent, not you. Stay with him.’</em> </p><p>Jeff slides out of his chair and lowers himself to the ground between Kent's legs. He lets the easy, almost lazy-looking grin come back to his face. It’s the grin that he knows makes Kent feel all warm and soft inside, the same one that spreads across Jeff’s face every time Kent makes his stomach do flip-flops and has his heart feeling like it’s flying.</p><p>“You can come for me when you’re ready, babe," he murmurs softly. That’s all the warning Kent gets before Jeff takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks harshly. Before he can fully sink into it though, Jeff pulls away and Kent whines his name in protest. Was he really that cruel? "Whoops, sorry. Forgot to say. No thrusting, okay?” </p><p>He pauses for a moment and then adds, “You’re gonna take what<em> I</em> give you and <em>nothing</em> else, or you won't get to come, got it? 'Sides. Not in a mood to choke today." The shrug he gives is an obvious show of <em>manufactured</em> nonchalance. Jeff wants this just as bad as Kent does. Kent’s too far gone to notice the difference anyhow.</p><p>"Yes. Yes. Okay. I can. I can do that.” His words are still slurred and his head swims with all the pleasure and euphoria they’ve built over the past two hours. “Thankyouthankyou—<em>Aah</em>!" His words are cut off with a loud moan as Jeff takes Kent into his mouth completely and slides down until the head of Kent’s cock hits the back of his throat. Kent lets out an open mouthed sob at the sensation and pulls against the ropes, trying his best to follow Jeff’s orders to keep still. </p><p>"Yesyesyes. <em>Oh, god, yes</em>. Please. 'M so close please, please. Just need—need <em>you</em>. Please. Need to feel you around me fuck, yes, Jeff. Babe. Sir—oh fuck. <em>Just like that, please</em>."</p><p>Jeff continues to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks around Kent's cock on the up stroke. He leans his forearm against Kent's hips to pin him and uses his free hand to fondle and cup his balls. It doesn't take long for Kent to come. When he does, every part of him jerks, his eyes slam shut, and he cries out breathlessly. Jeff swallows every last drop of it. As Jeff pulls away, he makes sure to suck harshly on Kent’s cock and swirl his tongue around the tip one last time. Kent sobs again. His legs, arms, shoulders—<em>his whole body</em> shakes in the aftermath of it all.</p><p>"That's it. There you go, Kent." He leans up to press a kiss to Kent's forehead. "So good for me, babe. You're so, so good for me. You held on so damn well. Did everything I needed you to do," Jeff whispers against his temple. “Love you.” As far down in his head as he is, Kent still lets out a weak whimper for his dom's praise, pets, and kisses. </p><p>It was a more intense session than they’d been able to make time for in a long while and Kent loved every second of it. <em>This</em>, though, this part is his favorite. </p><p>He can feel his mind slipping in and out, floating and only catching small moments here and there. He feels when Jeff’s hands caress his now unbound arms gently. He feels when Jeff picks him up and when his skin touches the plush fabric of their duvet. He feels when a glass of water is being pressed to his lips, when the liquid slides down his throat, and when something sweet hits the tip of his tongue some time after. </p><p>He feels the sensation of Jeff’s arms wrapped around him, of their bodies pressing together, and Jeff’s lips pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. Distantly, he can hear the sweet praises Jeff gives him. The last thing Kent feels before he truly drifts off is an all encompassing feeling of warmth, safety, and joy. It fills his heart with something kind and sweet and loving, much like Jeff himself. Kent smiles against Jeff’s collar and lets himself drift, trusting that Jeff will take care of everything else, Kent himself included.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to Kerry (theladymondegreen), Kay (ohmygodfoxtrot), and Cat (catZy) for beta-ing this!! Also thanks to Mara (MaraMcGregor), Maeve (Maeve_of_Winter), Flor (stevie_RST), Ant, Snowyy, Nico, and Anna (halfdesertedstreets) for all the help and constant encouragement!</p><p>Seriously. Thank you to all of the parse posse for the all the kind words and encouragement. You guys constantly deal with my snoppets (thanks for making fun of my typos, Ker)(translation: plot bunnies/snippets) that I send and the 8 thousand different AU's I've been too chickenshit to post outside the server. I'm still working on having the courage to post those, but hey!! A oneshot fic!! I'm making progress!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>